


Something Akin to a Paradigm Shift

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: After yet another one of James's failed attempts to woo her, Lily has a talk with Sirius.  Short and sweet.  Reviews welcome.





	Something Akin to a Paradigm Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

To say that Lily Evans was angry was an understatement.  
To be more exact, her feelings would best be describes as an all consuming fury, unadulterated rage, wave of irate and irrational frenzy.  
But who really had the time to be that creative when a furious red head was coming at you with her highly skilled hand poised with a wand that could cause more bodily harm than humanly imaginable.  
“Lily dear, if you’d only calm down for just a moment-“  
“Sirius Black, I’m going to murder you slowly and painfully so that you’re mother will receive you bit by bit in the owl post!”�  
The boy cringed slightly, but his eternal optimistic outlook on life really did not allow him to stay down long.  
“I do believe you’re reaction is quite unnecessary-“  
“He tried to photograph me naked!”� she screeched, causing Sirius to snicker slightly.  
“Yes, well that’s James for you,”� he said matter-of-factly, as if explaining two plus two was really four.  
“You can’t be defending him. He’s absolutely in the wrong, even you must see it.”�  
When he didn’t answer, Lily let out an irritated sigh. “You’re actually trying to defend him, aren’t you?”�  
“Just hear me out for a moment, would you?”�  
Sighing yet again, Lily consented. “One minute. Go.”�  
“Put yourself in James’s shoes for just a moment, would you? Here’s this girl who won’t give you the time of day, no matter how fantastic of a bloke you try to be. And say that maybe, just maybe, you find out where she’s showering, and you know full and well that if you just get her riled up for a minute she’ll give you attention, even if it is attention of the negative kind. Plus there’s the possibility that you’ll see her naked-“  
“Oh Sirius!”� Lily yelled angrily.  
“He wasn’t actually going to take the pictures. He just wanted you to talk to him,”� Sirius replied somewhat smoothly. “You really should be flattered, you know.”�  
“Are you joking me? That’s rich. Flattered that James wanted to see me in the nude and hoped that it would allow him a few moments of conversation. Honestly! Did he discuss this plan with you, or are you just assuming that was his intention?”�  
“You really don’t get it, do you Evans? He’s so, well, normal when he’s not around you. Hell, I’d go as far to say he’s pretty damn smooth when you’re not around. But you, you change him into someone unrecognizable. He’d walk on fire if it meant he’d get a chance with you.”�  
And Lily, who had been power walking down the hall to the library stopped. “You mean he’s serious about this? It’s not just some, I don’t know, game?”�  
“Lily, this is James we’re talking about. He has the attention span of a gnat. He doesn’t focus on anything unless it matters a great deal to him. And apparently, you’re one of those things.”�  
“But-“  
“Don’t ask me to explain things I don’t understand myself. I’m just delivering the facts, that’s all.”�  
“So you’re telling me he’s not always a moron?”�  
“Would I be friends with him if he was?”�  
That actually produced a chuckle.  
“So you’ll give him a chance?”� Sirius asked hopefully, thinking he may have actually broken the stalemate between Lily Evans and James Potter.  
She seemed to consider it for a moment, but then a wicked smile lit up her face.  
“Nope, I don’t think so. But I may consider it if he stops being such a royal prick.”�  
With that, Sirius smiled, turned his back on Lily, and ran down the hallway to the Gryffindor Common Room, knowing and accepting that indeed, this was to be a summer of change.  
Thus began James’s transformation and truly, the begining of the rest of their lives.

Fin.


End file.
